Unwanted Sleepover
by k4gh
Summary: A chain of events leave Mikan and Tsubasa to stay over at Natsume's room one night. Natsume and Tsubasa in one room. Oh Lord help us. Slight NxM.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

_Belated Merry Christmas and advanced Happy New Year:3_

**Unwanted Sleepover**

"The floor!?" A brunette screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, the floor," A raven haired boy with cold looking eyes replied nonchalantly.

"The floorrrrr!!??"

"Yes the floor. Stop making repeat myself polka-dots!" Natsume snapped. Glaring at Mikan, he turned around and walked to his bed. "It's already annoying that you have to sleep over here. So stop your whining,"

Mikan pouted. "Mou, but the floor is hard and cold,"

Natsume shrugged, picking up one of his pillows and throwing it to Mikan. "Exactly,"

Mikan caught it gingerly. "I wish I got to sleep over at Hotaru's. She wouldn't let me suffer like this…" Mikan continued to whine, tears dramatically falling from her face.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan! I'll sleep with you on the floor!" A new voice joined in, followed by another thump of a pillow falling beside her.

Mikan's face immediately cracked into a big smile. "Tsubasa-senpai!! At least you're here! I never would have survived a night alone with…with…HIM!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Natsume, who had stuck out his tongue at her.

Tsubasa smiled at his little kohai. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, The floor won't be as hard and cold when you have somebody beside you," He assured patting her on the head. "Or if you want…" His hand went from her head to his own chest, "…you can sleep on top of me instead," He suggested, moving a bit to the left so that Mikan, who was currently cuddling with him could have more space.

Mikan's face colored a bit, "N-no thank you Tsubasa-senpai, I'm fine here,"

"Are you sure? 'Coz—" Tsubasa was cut-off as the light was suddenly turned off. Tsubasa blinked and looked over knowingly to Natsume, who had lied down again and was now facing away from them. Pulling the blanket over the two of them (him and Mikan), he sneaked a glance at the younger girl, who had followed suit and was now looking at Natsume with a confused look in her face. Hearing a small, "But it's only 7:30!" escape Mikan's lips, he smirked, letting his eyes close slowly.

Mikan glanced at Natsume who had his back turned to them. The part of the room where they placed the mattress where they were to sleep was put beside Natsume's bed, so they couldn't really see what he was doing if he faced the other way. Mikan sighed, as she cuddled closer to her senpai, savoring the warmth. Slowly, she drifted into deep slumber.

**X**

Natsume's eyes flicked open. He couldn't get to sleep. Why was that? It couldn't be the heat the air condition was turned on at full blast. His bed? No. He wasn't having nightmares either. Well of course he wasn't, he hasn't even gotten a wink of sleep. Natsume growled in annoyance. Actually, he knew exactly well why he couldn't get to sleep. His eyes traveled over to a brunette who was currently enclosed in the arms of an older blue-haired boy. He glared at the duo as he sat up.

Sleeping like a pair of newlyweds. That idiot. She doesn't even seem to care that she's cuddling with an older boy. An older boy who happens to be 17 and has more raging hormones than…than he has!

_Stupid little girl. Still as naïve as ever._

"Still awake?" A voice whispered through the darkness.

Natsume whispered a curse under his breath and gritted his teeth. "I see you're still awake too, shadow freak,"

Tsubasa frowned and slowly sat up, gently detaching Mikan's hands from his left arm. "Hey, this is the hundredth time I've said this but I'll say it again anyway… I'm your senpai you know,"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Well, you should at least refer to me as 'Tsubasa-**senpai**'!" Tsubasa replied exasperatedly, running a hand through his messy hair.

Natsume glared at him. "That won't happen,"

Tsubasa shrugged. "I know,"

Silence.

Sighing in defeat, Tsubasa turned to watch Mikan's sleeping face. Bending down again and propping his face on his elbow, he grinned and started playing with her hair. "Well, at least she calls me 'senpai'. Ah Mikan-chan, so polite and cute,"

The sleeping Mikan gave an unconscious giggle as a reply.

"So cute!!" Tsubasa swooned, scooping Mikan (who miraculously hasn't woken up yet) into his arms. "If she wasn't 4 years younger than me I'd totally—"

"OW!" A pillow hit him square on his face.

Slowly releasing his hold on the younger girl, his free hand found its way to massage his aching face. He glared at him.

"What the heck was that for Natsume?"

Natsume glared back, "Shut up. You're too loud. The brat might wake up,"

"You're the brat here,"

"I've heard better,"

Silence.

"Uh, Whatever. It's late. Go to sleep. Growing boys need their sleep," Tsubasa remarked as he gave his fifth yawn that night. "I'm pooped myself," Lying back down, he gave Natsume one last look and finally succumbed into his well deserved sleep.

Natsume stared into the darkness, refusing to lie back down until he was sure Tsubasa had gone back to sleep. Hearing his breaths come slower and slow, he sighed contently and lie back down with his arms crossed behind his head. Natsume closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. Unfortunately though, Tsubasa refused to let him. Not after one last comment that is.

"You want to sleep with Mikan-chan don't yoouuu??"

Natsume's vein popped as he reached for the lamp by his bedside. "One more word from you and you're head's going to meet a new friend, Mr. Lamp," he growled threateningly.

"Brat,"

"Freak,"

…

And then there was silence.

**X**

Crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness. After making sure for the hundredth time that his annoying sempai was really asleep, he quietly stood up and walked over to the snoring duo.

Stopping inches from the two he slowly kneeled down beside the sleeping Mikan. He stared at her for a good while before slowly slipping a hand underneath her back and the other under her legs. Eyes traveling from her legs back to her face, he looked for any signs of waking up. Finding none, he quickly, but gently lifted the girl up into his arms and stood up. Giving the high schooler one last blank glare, he turned around and slowly walked back to his bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms.

Setting the snoring girl gently on his bed, he wordlessly climbed in beside her. Casting one last glance at Tsubasa to make sure he didn't wake up, his gaze traveled back to Mikan's. He continued to stare at her as his eyes slowly came to a close as if all on their own.

**End.**

**A/N: **Uhm. This one is really really pointless. And that ending was rushed I tell you, rushed! O.o Ehm. Weeelll… the plot just came to me and just won't wait till morning, so pardon me if it's way messed up (and tell me if you find any errors too, you can tell me). Uguuu…well then, hope you still liked it (whoever you are!)! Read and review (are appreciated!!):3


End file.
